


Food

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-15
Updated: 2001-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This little snippet was written for a challenge on the slashx list: "Depict the XFiles slash pair of your choice eating something."





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Food by Merri-Todd Webster

This little snippet was written for a challenge on the slashx list: Depict the X-Files slash pair of your choice eating something. 

Chocoholic that I am....

This is M/K and, oh, R-rated, I suppose.

* * *

Food  
by Merri-Todd Webster

"I want some pudding, okay?"

Mulder twitched. He'd been doing that a lot over the past two days. This little road trip with Krycek had the potential to make a lot of people very angry, and all of them were dangerous--Scully, Skinner, the smoking bastard, etc., etc. And now Krycek had to slow them down to eat pudding.

He sucked on the weak fountain cola and glared at Krycek's rear as the one-armed man went back to the counter. Mulder felt lucky to be keeping down his burger and fries, all of it, including the cola, cooked in the same grease, and now he was going to have to watch Krycek eat pudding. Alex gazed down at the bowl of quivering brown stuff as if it were ambrosia straight from the hand of Zeus. The expression on his face was so transcendent that Mulder wondered if he were saying grace. Then he steadied the bowl with his bad hand and dug in with the good one, stuffing a dripping spoonful into his mouth.

"Mmmmm...." Alex's eyes closed as a throaty murmur issued from between his compressed lips, strained by pudding. Fascinated by the appearance of long, thick, sooty lashes lying on the younger man's cheek, Mulder stared, transfixed, as Alex rolled the pudding around on his tongue before swallowing it. The motions of tongue and jaw showed off the arc of his cheekbones and the resiliency of his full lips--full lips that Mulder was having difficulty looking away from. Then Alex's tongue, pinkish-brown, swirled out and swept over those lips, not leaving a trace of chocolate behind. Mulder was well on the way to a memorable erection.

"This is really good, Mulder. Must be homemade, by somebody who knows how." He held out another precariously laden spoonful. "Want some?"

Mulder swallowed. "Nah, no thanks. You go ahead."

Krycek shrugged, causing his prosthetic arm to rise and then bump the table as his shoulder came down again, and put the second spoonful in his mouth with a sweeping gesture. Once again, the glittering green eyes closed; the well-shaped jaw worked, stretching lips that now glistened with a trace of saliva; an expression little short of rapture came over the rogue agent's face. Mulder's cock complained bitterly against the zipper of his slacks, and his adam's apple bobbed like a cork on an ocean tide.

Krycek shoveled in the chocolate pudding in no more than half a dozen mouthfuls. Each one was held in the mouth and savored, then swallowed with a look of pleasure out of all proportion to a dish of pudding ordered in a no-name greasy-spoon diner. Mulder started to get up when he saw that the bowl was empty. He paused, thighs tensed, when Krycek started scraping the bowl with his spoon, making little ringing noises as he diligently pursued every last drop of his dessert. He wondered if the pre-come had soaked through and stained his slacks yet.

Alex held the spoon upright and proceeded to lick it clean of pudding. His tongue swirled with unbearable agility over the cheap stainless steel, quick graceful strokes that polished the dull surface. Mulder's pulse thudded in his cock, so loud it was like a drumbeat, the steady strokes of a kettledrum that drove the symphony of his bodily functions. Krycek finished up by licking his lips with catlike thoroughness and blotting them with his napkin. "You ready to go?" he asked.

The innocence in his tone made Mulder want to strangle him. Was it possible that Krycek didn't realize what he was doing? Was it possible that he hadn't been putting on a show and fucking with Mulder's mind and other glands--that he just liked chocolate pudding that much? Mulder got up without saying a word and headed at warp speed for the car, hoping the folds of his trench gave him a little camouflage. As soon as Alex had shut the door behind himself, Mulder cuffed him to the door handle and released his erection.

"Let's see what else you can do with that mouth--"

*********


End file.
